


Misery Loves Company

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Birthday Tea Party, Bitching, Eren Has Anger Issues, Ex-boyfriend Eren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Goth Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, Heartbroken Eren, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Roomate conflicts, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tea, That one time Jean agreed with Eren, angsty eren, fight, mild violence, rival bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what goes wrong in your life, you can always count on tea with your two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot at a Levi/reader. I would like to point out that this is all zeds_dead's fault for Goth Levi invading my mind lol

You stomp down the hallway of the floor leading to your apartment dragging your rolling suitcase behind you. Upon finally making it to your door, you sigh and start digging through your purse for your keys. 

You really shouldn't have bothered because while you were mumbling and cursing, the door flings open and Hange hugs you and pulls you inside. "Oh (f/N)! my poor baby!" She yells way too loudly while practically suffocating you. "Hange!,air!" You try to shout but is muffled. She hears you and lets you go while you gasp for breath. "I'm sorry." Hange says sheepishly. You sigh and run your hand through your (h/l), (h/c) hair. "It's okay Hange, I know you care." You say giving a small smile. 

Hange has been your best friend and roommate since college. You hit it off pretty quickly despite having contrasting personalities. Hange was almost always cheerful and maybe slightly deranged but she was honest and a loyal friend whom you trust completely. 

Hange got her degree in Biology and upon graduation was promptly hired at some research lab. You, on the other hand received your degree in literature and writing and although you did some successful magazine work, you were now trying your hand at writing a novel. 

Hange smiles and pushes her glasses back up as they are sliding down her nose as usual. She also tries to adjust the tangled nest she calls hair and runs into the kitchen. 

You drag your suitcase down the hallway and enter your bedroom. You do a quick survey and find that your room is spotless and all of your notes and draft notebooks are nowhere to be seen. Even your old childhood stuffed animals were arranged neatly on your neatly made bed.

You stare in horror for a minute and then stomp back out towards the kitchen. "What the fuck, Hange?!" you shriek at her. Hange quickly rushes past you with a tray and heads out to the balcony and sets out dishes and cups for tea. "Let's talk about it over tea like old times, okay" she smiles nervously and gestures towards one of the comfy chairs. 

You plop down still with a scowl on your face. You take the offered tea and sip slowly and sigh. " Why was Levi in my room, Hange?" You ask still glaring.

"Um well, he and Furlan had a fight and Furlan locked him out of the apartment and he just barged in here and said he was staying in your room until Furlan 'grows the fuck up' " she replies nervously. "I thought it was nice of him to clean things up for you?" 

You try your hardest to not slam the delicate cup down. "Oh my god, Hange, you know I have a system for how I do my work." You say fuming. "I am going to kill him." You bang your head down on the table. "Why does he do this to me?" You whine. 

Hange smirks and nods her head in the direction of the balcony right next door to yours. "Why don't you ask him?" She whispers loudly. 

You glance over and sure enough you see the usual plume of cigarette smoke coming from behind Hange's ridiculous jungle of potted plants. You stand up and yell "I know you're there Ackerman, I can smell the smoke and despair from over here!" Very slowly a pale hand , decorated in tattoos and neatly black polished nails, rises above the plants to flip you off. You can't help but laugh. 

Hange smiles and sets out a third cup as you wait for Levi to make his usual dramatic entrance. You are not disappointed as you hear your apartment door slam closed and the angry stomps get closer to the sliding door . 

The door slides open and Levi appears usual bored expression on his face. He glares at you both and takes the seat next to you. He pours his tea and drinks slowly.

Levi has also been your friend since college. He and Hange had been friends since high school and she introduced you to him hoping you could all be friends which surprisingly happened. 

You can't help staring at him. With his chin length black hair styled in an undercut, his grey eyes almost catlike framed by flawless black eyeliner, his multiple piercings and tattoos he was like a living work of art. You could almost fall in love with him, almost. Too bad he seemed to thrive on making your life miserable sometimes. 

He puts his cup down, smirks at you and says, "Welcome home, brat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader discuss the fight with Furlan and reader's recent break up with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is Chapter 2. I don't know a lot about making music so please forgive my inaccuracies. I tried to give some background and some introductions to some other characters here. Please let me know what you think:)

You put your cup down and glare at Levi. "Speaking of home, why were you in my room and where are my notes?" Levi leans back in his chair and puts his arms behind his head.

"Furlan had another one of his tantrums and locked me out so Shitty Glasses said I could stay here." He says smugly. "I said he could stay on the couch." Hange says to you. "That couch is fucking disgusting." Levi says, cringing. "It's covered in crumbs and Hange's drool and it was too damn late to disinfect it!" "So you took over my room?" You question, folding your arms across your chest. "Don't flatter yourself, (f/n), your room was just more manageable than the couch and the fucking biohazard Hange calls a room." Levi replies smirking again.

"Where are my notes, you evil midget?" You yell, flicking Levi in the back of his head with your finger. He gives you a death glare and reaches behind you to snap your bra strap. "Ow!what are you 12?!" You screech, rubbing your shoulder. Levi now leans over you, his face dangerously close to yours and says, " If you're going to act like a brat, I'll treat you like one." You, at this moment, are trying to focus on anything that isn't his gorgeous yet angry face and hoping you aren't blushing right now. 'God, why does he have to be so pretty?', you think to yourself. Sighing you push him back into his seat.

"I put all of your crazy ramblings you call 'notes' in a box in your closet." Levi says calmly as he takes out a cigarette and lights it. "So what were you and Furlan fighting about this time?" you ask curiously. Hange stands up and starts clearing the table. " Well I'm not sitting through this drama again." She says while stacking things back onto the tray. "I'm going to make dinner, do you guys want me to make you plates?" You and Levi quickly shout, "NO!" in unison and Hange cackles on her way back inside. Hange was a good friend but she was a terrible cook.

You turn towards Levi waiting for him to fill you in on the latest episode of the soap opera that Levi, Furlan and Isabel seem to live in. He groans loudly while he bites absentmindedly at his lip ring. "So you know we're going on tour this Summer, right?" You nod. "Well we're playing on one of those fucking big summer music festivals and Furlan is convinced we need some fucking explosions and fucking lasers and just a bunch of bullshit." 

You try unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh. Levi is just staring ahead silently brooding. "So you had a fight over  
lasers?", you ask him with a smirk. Another cold glare is sent your way. " No, dumbass, it started with that bullshit and then Furlan just starts fucking whining about how he's a part of this band too and I never let him unleash his 'creativity' " he emphasized with air quotes. "If that's the extent of his creativity, then there's good fucking reason to not use his ideas." Levi pauses to put out his cigarette and then goes back to brooding.

You were used to this by now. Levi and two of his closest friends Isabel and Furlan, have a band "Wings of Freedom" which was somewhere between goth and metal. The band formed when they were in high school. First it was just an activity to keep them out of trouble. You didn't know that much about Levi's past, only that he grew up with a single mom and that she died suddenly of an unknown illness forcing Levi into foster care where he met Isabel and Furlan. 

Furlan plays guitar and Isabel is their drummer. They started playing small clubs during college and during their senior year, they were actually approached by an agent to discuss recording an album. The album was so successful, that they are now getting ready to release their second this Summer. It's no surprise to you that their music took off. With their edgy lyrics and Levi's deep sexy voice and his moody attitude combined with Isabel and Furlan's spunky and fiery personalities and musical talent, they were destined for success. 

Of course Levi became pretty popular with the female fans despite his brash personality and love for making shit references. The way he sings though is captivating, sometimes growling, sometimes screaming, combined with deep lyrics that seem to come from his soul. He learned to channel his hurt and anger into his music. Also he looked so damn sexy doing it you thought to yourself.

You are brought out of your daydreaming but a light smack to the back of your head. "Oi! Brat, are you even fucking paying attention?" You rub the back of your head. "Ow do you have to be such a dick?, I was thinking." You pout. "You're the one who asked to hear what happened and then you fucking tune out with a dopey smile on your face so I brought you back to fucking reality!" He snaps. 

"So, have you two made up yet?" You can't help smirking. "Well he stormed out with Isabel trailing behind him as usual probably feeding his ego by convincing him to come back." Levi crosses his arms over his chest."Such a drama queen, why do I put up with him?" "Because he's your friend and you love him?" You reply, trying not to laugh. "No, it would be such a fucking hassle to replace him at such short notice." Levi shoots back at you and now you actually laugh knowing he knows your answer was the truth. 

Suddenly a smirk is now on his face. "How's the shithead? " he asks you. You scowl. "It's ex-shithead, I'm sure Hange told you already, she can't ever keep her mouth shut and the fact that I came home obviously should have clued you in." You say facing him. "Well Hange attempted to but it just became a jumble of angry crying and snot and blubbering so I got grossed out and went to bed before I vomited." A small smile crosses your face. Hange really does get passionate about people she cares about. 

"So this is what, the 10th time now?" Levi is now leaning forward with his arms folded on the table in front of him with his head resting on top turned towards you. " No, the third. " you corrected him. "Sorry, I lost count." He says with a small smile. You frown. "I'm glad you find this funny." Levi rolls his eyes. "What I find funny is that you were dating the god damn poster child for anger management and you always seem surprised when you break up after one of his fucking meltdowns well I guess third times a charm and you've finally woken up." He says a little harshly but you know he's right. 

You had been dating Eren Yeager for 2 years and had broken up now for the third time and sadly have realized that you two were never meant to be. He was tall and handsome with naturally tan skin with messy brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Unfortunately he had a temper as intense as his gaze. He was extremely jealous and quick to use his fist to solve problems which got him into a lot of trouble and all over the news usually. He had never struck you but you didn't want to stick around to find out if that would change. 

Of course Levi and Eren knew each other well. Eren is the lead singer for Revenge on Titan. He told you that the name came from a story his mother had told him as a child about humanity battling monsters called titans over the right to exist. It sounded a bit heavy for a children's story but it was one of his favorite memories of his mother before she died tragically in a car accident when Eren was just 10 years old. 

Like Levi Eren's anger and passion poured into his music which was pretty much angry rock music. You met Eren at one of the shows Levi's band had been playing at. You hit it off right away much to Levi's disappointment. Eren was so charming and sweet a lot of the time but unfortunately jealousy brought out the worst in him.

Eren was constantly hovering over you always suspicious of any male you had contact with. Levi took advantage of this and messed with Eren occasionally. Levi explained to you many times that he was just trying to get you to realize that Eren had serious anger problems and that you needed to see it for yourself. Especially the time Levi sent you a picture of his new tattoo which of course was on his chest so he was shirtless with a sexy smile on his face and he "accidentally" sent it to Eren as well which he took out on your phone when he smashed it against the wall. 

So you proceed to tell Levi about Eren's latest outburst this time involving your assistant Armin, a shy quiet man who started out as your intern and earned his place with his excellent knowledge and editing skills. 

Eren felt you were spending way too much time with him and demanded you fire him which you refused pointing out that Eren was being irrational and Eren punched a hole in the wall which sent you and Armin running out of the hotel and into a taxi to the airport for earliest flight home. 

You wipe tears from your eyes as you finish telling the story to Levi. He actually sit up and gently lifts your head up by your chin and turns your face towards him. His grey eyes staring into your (e/c) orbs. His eyes soften. "Want to get some ice cream brat? " He knows how much you like to comfort yourself with ice cream after something upsets you and it secretly makes you happy inside knowing that this is Levi's way of saying he cares without actually expressing it. 

You sniffle and smile, "Maybe." You say finally. Levi sighs. "We'll take my bike." He's got you now. You can't resist having the excuse to hold Levi tightly rubbing your face into his leather jacket as the wind blows around you. You jump up and hug him "Let's go!" You shout and run inside the apartment while Levi trails behind you, you actually too excited to notice his small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist a ride on Levi's motorcycle lol Eren will be making an appearance next chapter just to ruin reader's fun. Oh, the drama lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and reader's background story. Eren isn't as sweet as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some history on Eren and reader and build up to the next chapter. A slight cliffhanger. No Levi really here just some mentions but he will be back in the next chapter!

**A few days later: ~~~~**

It's around 3:00 in the afternoon and you are typing up some articles you've been working on part time for the entertainment magazine you've been working at for the past 3 years. Until you finish your novel and get it back to the publisher you will be keeping your job as a backup and to pay the bills.

Working for this kind of magazine has it's perks. You sometimes get free concert tickets and albums ahead of time. Once in a while you even get free movie tickets. You usually do reviews as only the veteran reporters get to do the celebrity interviews.

At one of the concerts you were sent to review, you met Eren. He was a bit of a newcomer then but he definitely had the charisma of a future rock star and the bad boy persona to match. He actually sent his bandmate, Jean, over to invite you to join Eren backstage for an interview. You happily accepted although nervous and excited at the same time.

This would be a great opportunity for you being that you had always hoped you get to actually interview a celebrity or important person someday. Eren may not have been as big as he is now but it was still experience and well he was hot and in a band.

You had brought Hange with you as your guest because she would have harassed you to no end if you didn't and she swore she would not embarrass you too much while giving her signature cackle.

You had originally gone there to watch "Wings of Freedom" so you got to hang out with your friends and get paid for it. Of course when you received the invitation from Jean to interview Eren, Levi(followed by Hange,Isabel and Furlan) decided to follow you.

When Eren introduced himself and kissed your hand, your heart skipped a beat and you turned into a stammering tomato. You could tell Levi was being bitchier than usual but you chalked it up to the rivalry between bands and well just being Levi.

Hange on the other hand was more excited then when she gets to take home weird experiments from work. She kind of treated you like a little sister as well as Isabel. She was so happy and she even did her best to keep Levi distracted. Which is not easy when he's being particularly fussy.

Eren introduced you to the rest of his band, Jean Kirstein his guitarist, who was quite handsome himself and seemed to have a bit of a competitive nature especially with Eren which seemed to compliment their music each trying to outdo the other. Next was Bertoldt Hoover who was more nervous and shy than you were and about  two shades redder. What stood out the most about him  was that he was freakishly tall but really sweet. You were supposed to meet the drummer, Connie Springer but Jean informed you that he and his girlfriend "potato girl", whom you later found out was really Sasha Braus were currently stuffing their faces at the food table.

You got to interview Eren alone in his dressing room and spent at least two hours listening to his stories and laughing at his jokes. You were really intrigued by his passion for his music and the way he sometimes seemed as excited as a child about  everything that went on around him. 

You couldn't help but feel an attraction between you and the fact that he was shirtless made it worse on your nerves. By the end of the night much to your delight and Levi's disappointment, you and Eren really connected emotionally and shortly physically.

When Eren suddenly kissed you softly then more intensely as you reciprocated, you thought nothing  could be more perfect.  Just as you gripped your hands in his thick brown hair and his hands slid under your shirt, the door banged open and Levi stomped in with Hange desperately trying to hold him back and shot you a sympathetic look. 

You were then picked up and thrown over Levi's shoulder like a sack of potatoes while he snapped something about being bedtime for brats. Yet another reason to add to the list of Levi being out to make you miserable but you know he was just trying to be an annoyingly overprotective brother type. Also he really didn't trust Eren. Which you sadly learned the hard way why he felt that way.

You are brought out of your flashback by a familiar ringtone that you have been dreading to hear. You reached over to grab your phone next to your laptop and almost drop it in laughter when you notice that instead of reading "Eren", it now reads "Shithead". 

You bite your lip to calm down and answer. "What do you want, Eren?", you ask annoyed.He sighs, "Come on (f/n), don't be like this."  You ball your fists in anger. "I told you, Eren, I'm  done with this, I can't take this shit anymore!" You shout back at him. 

 "(f/n),I  said I was sorry, I overreacted okay?" He pauses for a minute and adds, "You know I love you."  You grimace. This phrase has been uttered to you so many times as a half-assed apology,  it has almost lost all meaning. 

You run your hand through your (h/c) hair trying to keep from breaking down. "Eren, just stop. " You just knew he had to have some reason for his sudden apologetic phone call. He usually isn't so quick to admit fault. 

"We can talk about this Friday night,okay?" He says breaking the silence. You blanked out for a minute thrown off by his question. Then it hits you 'oh shit!' You think suddenly remembering.

"Are you delusional?" you say a little louder than you meant. "You have to be there Friday, (f/n), you signed a contract." He says trying to control his temper.

You remembered you were supposed to accompany him to the launch party of ROTs new album held by the record label. You were given the privilege of having the exclusive interview with the band being you usually handled all of the band's  interviews after the success of your first. 

"I'll call my boss and explain Eren, she'll understand.  "No, you won't  (f/n), he says lowly. "I have the feature article done Eren, someone can be sent to do an interview in my place." You try to argue.

He chuckles "Really?are you sure?" He asks with mock concern. You panic. 'Yes I have it on my thumb drive' you think quickly. You rush over to your laptop case, nothing. You frantically look everywhere imaginable only to turn up empty handed. You have a spark of hope 'Armin! 'You think. "Don't bother calling Armin (f/n)." You let out a frustrated sigh. " I have the only thumb drive and I erased both your laptops" Eren says with an upbeat tone. 'Since when was he this clever' you think. 

"Why are you doing this Eren?", You try to keep your voice steady. "I am not having you ruin my launch party by not being there and me having to explain the breakup ." He says quickly. "Besides, we'll work it out, you'll see." He says confidently. "If you really want to end things, we'll do it after the party, I'll  give you the drive and we'll be even." 

You agree to Eren's plan and feel like garbage and hope you can just show up at the party get your drive back and leave. You don't want to involve Levi, Hange or the others due to shame and your pride.

 **Friday night** :

Hange is sitting on the couch looking worried and upset after you had left. A loud pounding knock is heard at the door. Hange rushes to answer it. Isabel is standing in the doorway,eyes wide and full of tears. "Hange! big bro just ran out of the apartment and jumped on his bike and he wouldn't tell me anything!" She starts sobbing. "He promised he would wait for me!" Hange  grumbles. "Let's go help shorty, Isabel!" She yells loud enough for the whole building to hear. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay slight cliffhanger I know, I'll make up for it in the next chapter! Eren better watch out lol Please let me know how I am doing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party and Levi's confrontation with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we finally have the confrontation with Levi and Eren. It's not too violent. I think Eren's ego got hurt more than he did. And I cut Jean some slack to make up for being a jerk to him in my other fic lol. 
> 
> I just want to give a shout out of thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos. Your feedback means a lot to me :)

Hange and Isabel head out quickly to the parking lot where her car is parked. Isabel quickly jumps into the passenger seat and fastens her belt while Hange adjusts her mirrors and starts the car. Isabel turns to Hange. "So what's going on?" She asks. 

"I think Eren is blackmailing (f/n) to appear at his party." Isabel looks shocked and then confused. "When did (f/n) tell you and why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hange nervously adjusted her glasses while looking ahead at the road. "Um, well she didn't." She sighs.

        "(f/n) has been really upset this week, and she usually tells me everything so I kind of went through her texts while she was in the shower tonight." She says feeling guilty. "There were texts from Eren mentioning a file or something that I think he stole from her and threatening to delete it if she doesn't come to the party with him." 

"So you told Levi and not me?" Isabel asks looking a little hurt. Isabel had grown close to you as well over the years, both of you never having a sister yourselves found a connection in each other. Hange groans. "No I didn't tell him until he barged into my apartment right after (f/n) left demanding to know why she was ignoring his texts and where she was going because she was supposed to be with you guys tonight." 

"Oh that's right, we were going to the studio tonight to finish up some of the last minute editing on the new album." Isabel says suddenly. "(f/n) wanted to hear some of the new songs so she was supposed to come with us." Hange nods.

"So you know how Levi is, he threatened to torch my plants if I didn't tell him what I knew and you know as well as I do that Levi doesn't make empty threats." Hange shudders. "So I told him what I found out and he said he had to get something and then we would go together in my car and well obviously that midget lied to me and here we are." 

Hange pulls into a parking garage. "The building is about 2 blocks from here and then we have to get inside the building somehow. " Isabel and Hange exit the car and start walking. "So we don't even have a way in?" Isabel whines. "Well if Levi didn't want to ditch me so he could make his 'badass ' appearance, we would have had a better plan." Hange responded.  Filled with worry and adrenaline, they rushed towards the building. 

 

 **Inside the party** :

You are seated at a table with your assistant Armin, who is apologizing profusely. "I'm really, really sorry Miss (l/n)." He says shakily, his big blue eyes brimming with tears.  You sigh and take a sip of your cocktail.  "It's not your fault, Armin, he stole the drive from me and I should have known better than to trust that he wouldn't pull some stunt for his own selfish reasons."  Armin smiles weakly and pats your hand. "I'm  still really sorry, um have you told Ms. Petra yet?" He asks nervously. "No, not yet but I think I'm about to." You say quietly and gulp nervously as you see your boss rushing towards you surprisingly excitedly.

You have been working for Petra Ral-Smith for 3 years now. She was the chief editor for the magazine. Petra was normally bubbly and sweet but she could also be ruthless and stern if  you got on her bad side.Usually her assistant, Oluo was unfortunately the victim of her wrath. Which is why you were dreading telling her about the Eren situation.

Petra elegantly seats herself next to you and faces you.  "(f/n), you never told me you know Levi Ackerman!" She exclaims excitedly and you spit your drink on the table out of shock and Armin quickly wipes it up. "Well Mrs. Smi-"  "Call me Petra." She interrupts.  "I mean Petra, I didn't know why that would matter?" You say timidly,  dreading where this was going.  To your surprise she smiles. "He called just a short while ago requesting a meeting with me at the party."

You cringe internally wondering what he had gotten you into now and involved your boss no less. 'Well no one is injured and there doesn't seem to be any property damage' you try to make yourself think positively.  "So Mrs., I mean Petra, what did he say?" You nervously take a gulp of your drink fearing the worst. She leans closer to you still smiling, "He told me the situation between you and Eren, which I was hurt that you didn't come to me about." She chides. 'I'm sorry Petra, I didn't want to cause trouble." you say looking down at your drink. "He actually offered to do an interview as an apology on your behalf as long as it's with you and I will send someone else to interview Eren tonight." She gushes. You are totally dumbfounded and just stare at her in shock. 

Apparently Levi never gives interviews and she had been begging him for  one ever since she heard about the success of his band.

Petra explained that she also attended high school with him and that they didn't exactly hang out but she met him through her future husband now chief D.A.,  Erwin who was assigned as a mentor to Levi as a part of a court order as part of a plea bargain on some charges of vandalism and destroyed property along with some juvie time in exchange for not being tried as an adult

. You knew Levi had been in trouble as a teen but you didn't know how serious it was. Petra had hoped Levi would do an interview in the past as a favor but he had declined.

You are still sitting in disbelief 'Why is he doing this all of sudden?' You try to think. "Um, Petra is Levi still here?" She nods. "He said he has your thumb drive that you left at his apartment and he was going to find you and give it to you, he said he was going to talk to Eren about something."

 Your heart slams into your throat as you hear a crash. 'Oh shit! I have to find him!' You curse to yourself as you start running through the crowd toward the private dressing rooms. 

** Eren's dressing room a few minutes  ** ** earlier ** :

Eren is pacing back and forth angrily muttering that you are late. Jean is lying lazily on the couch watching Eren pace with a smirk. "I hope she doesn't show I wouldn't blame her, that was a real dick move even for you, Yeager."  Eren glares angrily. "She's just being a bitch, don't let her fool you like she fooled Mikasa with her poor (f/n) act!" He yells. Jean laughs."So that's why Mikasa didn't come tonight." Eren clenches his fists. "Shut up!"

Jean grins deviously. "I heard Levi showed up a while ago I'd leave early if I were you Yeager." Eren stomps towards Jean " I'm  not scared of that little shit, he's all talk!" I'll enjoy beating his ass if he does have the balls to show up here!" Eren rages and jumps at a sudden knock at the door. 

Eren flings the door open while shouting "Damn it (f/n), it's about time!" Only to be met with a boot to the gut and slammed against the wall by a very angry Levi. "Here I am shithead, ready to beat my ass?"  Levi growls at Eren,  their faces almost touching. "Fuck you!" Eren screams and tries to headbutt Levi but Levi steps back quickly dropping Eren who lands face down on the floor. 

At this time there is furious pounding on the door and Isabel shrieks can be heard in the hallway. Levi picks up the thumb drive that happened to fall out of Eren's jacket and stepped over the groaning man on the floor and exits the room. Jean gets off the couch and helps Eren off the floor. "Wow way to go Yeager, you showed that little shit, huh?" He says giving a slow clap. "Fuck you Jean!" He yells. 

Levi enters the hallway only to get tackled by Isabel. "What the hell big bro?" Levi rolls her off of him. "This is exactly why I went alone,  Isabel." Levi says sternly. "You and four eyes here can't accomplish anything without causing a fucking disaster, besides this was personal." 

You come rushing down the hallway towards Levi followed by Armin and Petra. Levi walks up to you and hands you your thumb drive and says "You need to be more careful with your shit brat."  He grabs your hand and pulls you with him towards the door.  You throw your arms around him with tears streaming down and you rub your face in his chest. "Ugh you owe me brat." He says with a smirk . 

** One week later  ** : 

You are sitting on the balcony with Levi at his place both of you drinking iced chai tea. You are typing down his answers for the interview.  Levi is staring over at Hanges plants for some reason and you are staring at him while he's distracted. He is wearing black leather pants with a studded belt and a Nine Inch Nails t-shirt that is a bit tight and you almost start drooling but then you notice something. "Hey that's my shirt!" You yell with a half smile on your face. Levi turns towards you and starts to pull the shirt off slowly revealing his perfect abs. 

"N-no you can keep it, it looks better on you anyway ." you reply, your cheeks red hot with embarrassment. "I know." He says with an actual smile. You clear your throat and try to compose yourself reading out the next question. 

"Um is there anything in your life that you've done that you regret?" You ask. He looks at you and moves closer staring straight into your eyes ."No." You look at him in disbelief. "Bullshit, you're lying." You say. "Everybody has regrets." "I do have regret but not about something I did, I regret not having done something." He says leaning so close to you that your heart starts beating faster. 

"What-" You're cut off by Levi gently pulling you towards him and pressing his lips to yours. You go wide eyed for a second but you grab the back of his head and continue the kiss. You feel his tongue brush your bottom lip and you open your mouth slightly. You feel cold metal brush against your tongue and you shiver. 'Tongue piercings do make a difference ' you think to yourself. Levi pulls back suddenly both of you panting. "Why did you stop?" You ask suddenly self conscious that it was your kissing that turned him off. "Let's continue this inside,  we're giving that pervert a free show." You give him a confused look. Levi picks up an orange from the table and throws it at Hange's plants.

"Ow!" Hange stands up rubbing her head and laughing. You grab Levi's hand and head inside to finish your "interview" while Hange gives you a thumbs up still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo quite an interesting chapter lol. Yes there is lemon/smut in the next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed this one, I did lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange hatches a plan and Levi and reader continue the interview. *warning* Lemon/smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is my first attempt at smut ever. I have zero experience with this so I might have some errors here and there. It does start out with a quick flashback to the conversation between Levi and Hange before reader comes over to Levi's place.

 

* * *

*Flashback *** :**  

Hange is sitting at the table on the balcony frantically texting. She places her phone on the table and waits. A few minutes later her phone vibrates and she picks it up and reads the response laughing loudly. She watches the sliding door in anticipation. The door slides open and Levi walks to the table and plops into the chair beside her. 

"What's this shit about an emergency meeting?" He says scowling and lighting a cigarette. "I'm  here to help you, duh!" She whispers loudly.  "Why are you whispering for idiot?" Levi  gestures with his arms pointing out that they are alone. Hange just laughs. "What do you mean by 'help' me" he asks raising an eyebrow. Hange leans closer to him. "I know you like (f/n)."  Levi chokes a bit  and composes himself quickly. "You've finally lost it, Shitty Glasses!" He yells. 

Hange smirks, "So why did you call Petra for hmmm?" Levi puts out his cigarette and stares straight ahead ignoring her. Hange smirks. "Did you forget that we went to high school together and that you would rather pry your eyes out with a spoon than to talk to Petra?" Levi shivers and folds his arms across his chest.  "I didn't want (f/n) to get fired on account of that shithead playing fucking games!" He snaps at her. Hange grins. "You could have just told Petra over the phone, you came in person because you wanted to be the hero because you liiiiike  (f/n)!" She says in a sing-song voice. "You're also a bad liar." She cackles.

"It doesn't matter anyway because she obviously prefers tall and dumb." He mutters. "I wouldn't say that." Hange grins. Levi turns to look at Hange, waiting for her to continue. "I saw how happy she was after the party that night and I haven't seen her like that in at least a year." Levi has a small smile on his face.

"Oh and the night you cheered her up by taking her out on your bike, you've never let me ride on your bike and I've known you longer." She pouts. Levi smirks. "That's because I know she actually showers and isn't covered in a permanent greasy film." Hange laughs and slaps his back playfully.  

"Well you better get back over to your place, I told (f/n) you wanted to do the interview in half an hour and you better confess to her or I'll do it for you!" She throws her head back laughing. Levi stands up and glares at her. "I hate you" he says with a smirk. "No you don't." She replies and sits behind her plants making an opening to see through. "What the fuck are you doing? He asks. Hange grins. "I'm making sure you actually confess and besides I wanna see it since I've been shipping you two for months!" Levi rolls his eyes and then leaves to go next door.  

*end of flashback*

* * *

***Back to present ***

You follow Levi down the hall to his bedroom and you enter behind him. You have only been in it once or twice before usually when he had to get something or show you a new poster he bought.

Hange was not allowed in for fear she would contaminate his spotless environment.The walls were painted in  red and black and decorated with posters and old photographs. The bed was dressed in red and black satin sheets. You nervously climb onto the bed and sit down and Levi sits down next to you. 

You clear your throat and try to compose yourself. "Um, what just happened?" You ask blushing lightly. Levi smirks at you"Oh come on brat, you're not that clueless are you?"  You shake your head."I'm just surprised you even told me how you felt." Levi  grimaced.

"You can thank Shitty Glasses for playing a demented Cupid." He rolls his eyes and you chuckle. "I'm glad she did though because I didn't think you felt the same." You reply looking down at your folded hands in your lap. 

Levi looks slightly shocked. "What about you and that shithead? " He asks curiously.

You look up at him. "Well to tell you the truth I don't think either of us were really happy anymore." You sigh softly.  "I think we realized it months ago but wouldn't admit it." Levi turns towards you and touches your cheek gently. "That's the smartest thing you've said in weeks, I was afraid that moron might have depleted all of your brain cells by now." He says smirking. You grab a pillow and throw it at his face. 

Levi laughs and throws it back his shirt slightly rising and you can see part of a tattoo on his back. "Can I see your tattoos?"you ask suddenly. He grins slyly and raises an eyebrow."Awfully forward of you eh brat?" You smirk."Come on, I'll show you mine." Now he really looks surprised. "Bullshit, (f/n) you don't have any."  you look at him seriously. "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I'm lying."  He comes closer to you "Show me." You back away. "You first." He pulls his shirt up and over his head and flings it at you. You immediately feel your cheeks get hot. He has a perfectly sculpted chest and abs.

Covering most of his back is a large black and red dragon its head coming up the side of his neck and the claws coming over his shoulders and onto his chest. One of his forearms had the "Wings of Freedom" logo  a shield decorated with blue and white feathers while his other had a rose with his mother's name, Kuchel, written beneath it. 

Levi crawls over to you now. "Your turn." He says grinning at you. You give him a look you hope is sexy. "Why don't you find it?" You challenge him. He bites at his lip ring and then pulls your shirt over your head revealing your bra and unmarked skin.

"Lying brat ." he says in a husky voice. " "You're looking in the wrong place." You say pulling lightly on the waistband of your shorts and he pushes you so your back hits the mattress so he then hovers over you and unsnaps and unzips your shorts and slides them off your legs. He looks down and smirks seeing the cartoon figure on your right hip just above your panties. "Is that a fucking cat?" He chuckles. "It's 'Hello Kitty' " you sigh. "I didn't choose it, Hange did because she dared me and we were stupid drunk." Levi smiles and traces the outline of the tattoo. "It's cute."

He then slides his body over yours putting his hands on either side of your head and bends his head down to yours and kisses you gently at first and then nips softly at your bottom lip. You open your mouth and your tongues start clashing together hungrily.

You run your fingers through his soft black hair dragging your nails through lightly and he groans softly moving his mouth away from yours and down your neck settling on a spot close to your collarbone when he lightly bite and then begins sucking the sensitive skin causing you to moan as you slide your hands down his back until they reach his ass and you squeeze firmly loving the way the soft leather feels on your skin. Levi reaches around to unhook your bra quickly flinging it off of you and onto the floor.

You then reach down and unbutton his pants which he then pushes them down and off and pauses to look down at you for a moment looking incredibly hot in his black boxer briefs.

He then moves his hands to the waistband of your panties and slides them off. You shiver slightly with excitement. He kneels between your parted legs and moves up to kiss your lips trailing between your breasts, down your stomach lowering his head between your thighs wrapping his arms around them tightly as you whimper in anticipation.

You feel his tongue brush against your clit lightly and then in small circles while you pant and let out a soft moan. As the licks increase in speed you feel him slide one finger inside of your warm heat followed shortly by a second moving in and out at a steady pace. You feel your climax quickly approaching when you feel the steel ball of his piercing place firm pressure on your already sensitive nub causing you to find your release while screaming out his name loudly.

Levi pulls away and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand smiling smugly. He moves back up to kiss you again which you only responded to with moans and whimper since you were unable to form any words by this point. You start to get impatient and slip your hand down into his underwear to grab his shaft and start pumping it slowly causing him to moan out"Fuck, (f/n)!" You can't help but giggle. 

He smirks at you "Impatient brat." he replies as he opens the drawer in his night stand to pull out a condom. He takes of his underwear and opens the package and puts it on. He moves himself over you and you reach down to guide him in. He enters you slowly and you gasp as you feel him fill you completely.

He pauses for a moment and you look up and quickly nod giving him the signal to move. He starts thrusting slowly at first quickly picking up speed both of you calling out each others names until he hits that spot inside of that pushes you over the edge taking him with you. Levi catches his breath and pulls out moving over to remove and dispose of the condom in the trash. 

He crawls back over to lay next you wrapping his arms around you. You look into his eyes and smile. Levi smirks and says "I should have had you interview me sooner." You laugh and smack his arm playfully. "Jerk." You mutter and lay your head on his chest. He kisses your head."I'm kidding brat." He says smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I tried. I hope it was at least half way decent. Like I said it's my first smut so I hope I didn't fail too badly ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...
> 
> This is just the reactions of Hange, Furlan and Isabel. Some laughs and awkwardness. No Levi in this chapter but he will be back near the end of the next chapter. Also Eren makes his appearance at the end of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little humor and silliness before a slightly sad ending. Also thanks again for kudos and comments. It means alot :)

**The next morning** :

You put the key in the lock to your apartment door and turn until it clicks and you gently turn the knob and ease the door open slipping inside quietly.  You shut the door softly and hang your pocketbook on the hook next to the door and remove your shoes. You softly tread from the entrance into the living room observing your surroundings. 'So far so good' you think to yourself. 

You turn towards the kitchen to make some breakfast and as you enter Hange, Furlan and Isabel smirk at you from the kitchen table. Hange pulls out a chair for you and gestures for you to sit while she places a cup of tea in front of you. She then sits back down.

"So I'm guessing someone had a good night." She says with an exaggerated wink. You cover you face with your hands. "It's too early for this Hange." You groan while Isabel giggles and Furlan laughs. "What are you guys doing here, you have a recording session this afternoon, right?" You ask. 

Furlan grins "You do know my bedroom is next to Levi's right?" You immediately redden and quickly bring your tea to your mouth gulping a little too fast,  slightly burning your throat.

 "Don't worry, Hange invited us over for drinks last night to give you guys privacy." His blue eyes light up with a mischievous spark. "Even though we had to turn up the volume on the surround sound system to drown out the screaming." Hange and Furlan burst out in loud, obnoxious laughter.  

Isabel has a slight look of disgust on her face. "You know I love you, (f/n) but It kinda grossed me out." You flinch. "I'm sorry, next time, I'll warn you ahead of time." You say sarcastically. 

Hange is scrolling through something on her phone. She gives you a crooked grin and asks, "So, that scream last night, did he use his fingers or tongue?" You spit your tea out on the table slightly choking and scream "Hange!"  She gives you a confused look and replies "I'm asking because I'm  curious." She sits calmly waiting for your answer. 

Isabel jumps up from the table and pushes her chair in. "Well I think I'm gonna go now, we have to get to the studio soon anyway, I'll see ya later?" She asks pausing at the door. You smile weakly. " Levi invited me to stop by the studio later so yeah."

Isabel shoots a glare at Furlan who reluctantly gets up from the table meeting Isabel at the door. They both give a wave and you wave back. As soon as they leave you glare at Hange. "What the hell is wrong with you?" You yell. She just smirks. " Well I kind of had a bet going here so I wanted to know if I won." You look at her in disbelief.

 "A bet where?" You say not exactly wanting to know. Hange pulls up a chat room on her phone and shows you a group chat with most of your friends. You smack her in the back of the head. "What the  fuck Hange, tell the whole world why don't you?!" You walk over to the couch and lie down suddenly feeling a headache coming on. 

She sighs, "I'm sorry (f/n) I guess I may have been a little drunk and got carried away last night but I know I didn't include Mikasa and Eren in the chat." She says sheepishly.  "I forgive you but next time you get drunk I am hiding your phone!" 

She cackles and finishes loading the dishwasher.  "So you're going to the studio later? " she asks.You look up at her from the couch. "Yeah just for a little while though because I have to type up the interview so I'll  be home around 8 and get that look off your face pervert!" You throw a pillow at her but miss. 

"Oh well don't wait up for me tonight, I have a date." She grins. "With who?" You ask. "Oh that guy from work, Mike, you've met him before." You smirk. "That huge weird guy who smells everything?" Hange frowns. "He's not weird!" She throws the pillow you threw back and hits you right in the face.  "Maybe not to you," you mutter as she leaves the room.

* * *

**Later that night :**

You stand in the hallway outside your apartment door with a look of concern on your face while talking on your phone. Jean had called you sounding really upset. Apparently Eren had been missing for about 4 hours now and had not been answering his phone. Mikasa was freaking out and assumed the worst.

You unlock the door and start to walk  into the living room. You hear glass crunch under your shoes. You look down and there is a broken picture frame that contained a picture of you and Eren that you had hung on the wall. 'Oh no no no' You think as you walk further into the room. There, in the armchair in the corner, sits Eren who raises his angry tear soaked face to face yours. You bring your phone back up to your ear."Jean, tell Mikasa I found him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Eren is back and the confrontation is in the next chapter. I figured I'd pad it with a little humor before we hit the angst. I hope you like it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between reader and Eren finally takes place. Lots of tears and feels. Fluffy ending with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have Angsty Eren. He just does it so well. I almost felt sorry for him at first here, almost ;) Since I finished this chapter early and I'll be away and might not be able to post for a few days I decided to put this up ahead of schedule :)

After speaking with Jean and reassuring Mikasa that Eren was unharmed and that you needed to talk with him for a while before you brought him home, you put your phone away and walk over to sit down on the couch. Eren now has his arms folded across his chest. His hair is wilder than usual and his large green eyes are red rimmed from crying.

"Why do you and Mikasa talk about me like I'm a fucking child, like I don't understand what's going on?" He yells angrily. "Oh yeah Eren's run away again having a tantrum, please make sure you bring him home before he hurts himself." He continues in a mocking tone. 

You turn to face him. "Do you think you're behaving like an adult, Eren?" He just glares at you. "Jean called me because he and Mikasa were worried because you just vanished and weren't answering your phone and then you break into my apartment and destroy things?" You dig your nails into the arm of the couch, trying to contain your anger and frustration of having to have this discussion with him yet again. 

You and Eren were no strangers to this game. He would go off in a rage about something usually out of jealousy and you would have to track him down and argue and appease him until he was finally satisfied. It was his favorite game and you knew this yet here you are again coming to rescue poor Eren. This is one of the reasons you have come to resent him for. 

"Jean doesn't give a fuck about what I do, he just acts the part of the concerned 'friend' because he wants to get in Mikasa's pants!" He slams his fist on the small table next to the armchair making it shake slightly. "I didn't break in, (f/n), I have the key which you gave me and why do you care if I break something that you obviously don't  give a shit about?!" He yells at you harshly.  

You sigh. "What are you talking about, Eren?" "Really (f/n), you're going to play innocent as usual?"  He stands up and walks in front of you. "You blow me off and ignore me and then I have to fucking find out from everyone else that you've already hooked up with that fucking midget?" 

You glare up at him "Eren, we broke up weeks ago, for the third fucking time, I'm  done with this!" You feel the tears starting to fall from your eyes now. "So that's it huh, we have a fight so it's 'fuck you Eren'  and you run away just like every other fucking time!" 

"You blew everything out of proportion in another one of your jealous tantrums and punched a hole in the fucking wall, Eren!" You bite back a sob. "I left, I didn't run, you always have to be in control of my life, who I talk to, where I can go, what I can do amd I finally realized that I wasn't happy and I thought it was best for both of us to just end things." 

Eren clenches his fists by his sides shaking with anger."I'm controlling?" He seethes.  "You just admitted that you decided to end things because YOU thought it was best for both of us, because you are a selfish bitch (f/n)!" tears start running down his face. 

You feel a spark of rage. "I'm selfish?" You look up at him. "You stole my thumb drive so I wouldn't 'ruin' your party by you having to tell the truth that I finally came to my senses and realized that you are a controlling, possessive psycho!" 

"It's always about you (f/n)!" Eren paces back and forth. "I wouldn't have had to steal it if you had just come like you were supposed to and we could have worked things out just like we have before but no you run to Levi pretending to be the victim." 

"Worked things out?" You scoff. "You mean you would make promises and tell me how sorry you are and how much you love me?" You let out a bitter laugh. "You broke those promises so many times Eren, that they just became empty and meaningless!"  You breathe slowly to calm down. "I didn't tell anyone about the thumb drive, I don't know how Levi found out but maybe he was tired of seeing me get hurt, he is my best friend you know and you were always jealous of him, always accusing me of cheating on you with him!"  

Eren glares at you. "And as soon as you thought you were rid of me you wasted no time jumping in fucking bed with him didn't  you?"  He sits down next to you. "Did you ever even love me (f/n)?" He asks softly.  "Was it a dream?"  "Because I really wanted it to be real."  You are fighting back tears now. "It was a dream Eren but I think we finally both woke up."  You reach out and wipe the tears off his face. He gently puts your hand back in you lap and stands up. "I really should go, I'll  have Mikasa pick me up."  You get up and follow him to the door. "I'm  sorry."  You whisper "Goodbye (f/n) " he says and leaves the apartment. 

You go over to the couch and wrap up in a blanket and all the tears you were holding back finally flow freely. Suddenly there's a knock at the door but you ignore it assuming it's Eren. The door opens and Levi walks in and then panics slight when he sees the glass on the floor. He runs over to the couch and rips the blanket off of you. "Oi brat! You scared the shit out of me!" You look up at him blinking back tears.

 "I just passed the shithead in the hallway so I come to check on you and You don't fucking answer and there's fucking glass everywhere!"  "Sorry Levi" you say softly. "Did he hurt you?" You shake your head. Levi picks up a pillow and smacks the back of your head with it. You look at him with a mix of anger and confusion. "That's for making me worry you little shit!" He scowls and then pulls you close and kisses your forehead. "Now help me clean up this fucking mess." You laugh and get up to help him.

About an hour later the door opens and Hange walks in. She walks up to the couch ans pauses grinning like an idiot at the sight before her. You and Levi are curled up in each other's arms on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. She pulls out her phone to take a picture when Levi's head snaps up causing Hange to almost drop the phone. "Push that button and I'll break  your fucking hands! " he growls. Hange smirks and snaps a picture and runs. Levi just pulls the blanket back up around you both and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put some fluff in the end after all that angst lol. Back to tea and bitching in the next chapter and most likely a lemon ;) Got to get that practice in right Anon_56? ;) Feedback always appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitching over tea mixed with some feels topped with a lemon. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* Lemon/ smut ahead! ;)

**one month later :**

****You and Hange are sitting at the table on the balcony.  Everything is set out for tea with you, Levi and Hange. Levi had already mentioned the both of you out that he would be late to tea today.

So Hange decides to ask you some questions that would be better off being discussed without making things awkward between you and your boyfriend.

She pours tea for you and herself and offers you a almost rock like object that she calls a cookie. You politely decline while she has one for herself and you wonder how she has managed not to die from eating her own cooking. " So (y/n) I meant to ask you if you've talked to Eren since you saw him a month ago." 

You are silent for a minute and then you take a breath and answer. " Well we took some time to calm things down before we talked about what happened." Hange just nods, encouraging you to continue.  " We've been communicating through texts lately and Levi knows about it so there are no secrets between us."

"Eren and I decided that we want to try to remain friends." You tell her. "Well that's a good thing I guess, it would suck losing a good friend because of a heated argument." You give a small smile.

"We actually apologized to each other for the things we said in the heat of the moment but I think at the time, we both realized that we had things we needed to get out in order to be able to move on." You say as you pour another cup of tea. "We're even going to meet for lunch next week "  You really had missed Eren's friendship and his animated discussions about things going on in your lives while also making you laugh. Hopefully both of your hearts will mend soon. 

The comfortable silence between you and Hange is shattered by the stomps you can hear coming towards the balcony . Levi enters through the sliding door and sits down next to you givibg you a kiss on the  cheek. Hange squeals "You guys are so cute!" While Levi just ignores her. 

"So how about you, shorty, you seem to be brooding more than usual? " Levi groans "First of all, fuck you and Petra is annoying the shit out of me about doing some kind of shitty photo shoot for that damn interview." Hange laughs and smacks Levi on the back a little too hard. "Oh come on Levi think of all the publicity the band will get from all the women and teenage girls wanting to see how pretty you are!"

Levi kicks Hange's shin under the table. "Ow! You kick hard for a tiny person!" She groans earning a second kick. "That's your final warning don't test me four eyes!" Hange put her hands up in defeat "Okay, okay I'm sorry." She says while you laugh.

**A few days later :**

~~~~You are in Levi's room sitting on his bed watching him get ready for the photo shoot thst afternoon. He had painted his nails black as usual and applied eyeliner and was now brushing his hair. You smirk in amusement. Levi sees you in the mirror and gives you a look. "What the hell is so funny brat?" You laugh. "It's just that you take way longer than I do to get ready. " He scowls . "You were the one who ganged up on me with Petra to do this shitty photo shoot." **  
**

It is true. You and Petra had bothered Levi incessantly until he  agreed to do it. It was mostly going to be just him but he insisted that Furlan and Isabel be included as they were band members too or he wouldn't do it at all. Levi sees your expression change to a slight sad look. "What's that look for?" He asks you.

You didn't realize you were showing an expression." I don't know, it's just that you are so perfect and beautiful and I sometimes wonder why you would want to be with someone average like me when you could have any woman you wanted." 

He frowns at your statement and goes to get something from the closet. He finds it and hands you a package.  You open it and you are surprised to see it's a portrait of you that he must have drawn a while ago as your hair was shorter than it is now.

You knew Levi studied Art among other things in college and that he was really good at it. In the portrait you have a big smile and your eyes seem to be sparkling with happiness.  You look at him a bit confused. "Um, this is really good Levi but why are you giving me this now?" 

He comes and sits next to you. "I wanted to prove something to you because you keep saying this negative shit about yourself and it pisses me off." You sit there still not understanding. "You really don't get it, do you?" You shake your head. " He tilts your head towards him. "I've always thought you were beautiful, (f/n), I thought your face that say was one of the most beautiful Id ever seen on you and I spent hours drawing it that night because I wanted to remember it and because I was jealous"

You blink a bit feeling tears crop up. "Why were you jealous?" He looks right in your eyes and says" Because that face wasn't for me, that was how you looked the night Eren asked you out, I've never seen you look as beautiful as you did that night before so selfishly I went home to draw it so I could look at it whenever I wanted."

"If you felt that way, why didn't you tell me before I even met Eren?"  "I don't  think I was even sure what I felt until that night." He says staring ahead. "I'm  not  exactly in tune with my feelings and shit you know." You laugh "Yeah, I never thought you saw me as anything more than a friend or Hange's roommate."  "I did have a crush on you when I met you." You tell him and feel your cheeks heat up . He smirks. "Well I thought you might be a bit unstable, actually enjoying Hange's company. "  You laugh. "You were friends with her longer though." You point out. "Well yeah she was always a good friend even if she's fucking weird." 

You smirk back at him."We're all weird." You tease. He pulls you onto his lap and scowls. "Tch,  I'm completely fucking normal." You can't help but giggle. You lean down and give him a soft kiss on the lips. Levi wraps his arms around you kissing you back hard and fast and it's not long before your tongues are in each others mouths moving with  each other.

You let out a surprised gasp when you feel his hands move under the skirt you are wearing and squeezes your ass through your panties which you retaliate by grinding your hips back down against him.

He looks in your eyes his pupils dilated with lust. "I forgot how much I've fucking wanted you all week since we've been so busy with all the work bullshit going on." You smile and you feel your cheeks redden while you lean forward passionately kissing again. Soon you feel yourself soaking through your panties as you feel your lust increasing.

Soon you feel Levi's hand slip into your panties and it's not long before you feel his fingers enter you causing you to moan loudly.

You decide thst you can't take it anymore so you remove his hand from your underwear and push him down onto his back and then you climb off of him earning a confused look from Levi. You just smirk and go through the drawer in the nightstand until you pull out a condom.

You climb back onto the bed and first move over to Levi to unbutton his pants and pull his pants and boxers down to his knees and you reach under your skirt to remove your panties. You then straddle his hips and smile down at him. You the open the condom and roll it onto his now throbbing erection.  You lift yourself up slightly to position yourself and lower yourself onto him both of you panting and moaning.

You lean forward over him and grab the top of the headboard firmly for leverage while moving up and down slowly. Suddenly Levi has had enough of our teasing so he grabs your hips and bucks up into you causing you both to increase the pace. You scream loudly as you are hit with an intense orgasm causing Levi to pound into you even faster until he reaches his peak. You catch your breath and climb off of him collapsing  onto the bed next to him while he removes the condom and throws it into the trash can.

He rolls over to face you. He smirks and says "Naughty little brat." You just smirk and kiss his nose causing him to make a face and you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to get that smut practice lol As always feel free to comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later... ****lemon/smut**** ahead!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while but I got caught up in some other works for a bit. But here we are with chapter 9! The next chapter will be the last one but it will be a happy one! Definitely got the lemon practice in on this one believe me lmao. I tried to make it kind of romantic? This is all Goth Levi's fault yes that's right lol um warning for one small episode of spanking? I hope you enjoy!

**Two Months later:**  

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" You ask, standing in front of the full length mirror in your room. Isabel's reflection smirks at you from behind, "Trust me, (f/n), he'll love it." You blush still feeling a little nervous as Isabel finishes lacing up the leather corset top in the back. 

Tonight was a big party thrown by the tour "Wings of Freedom" would be joining  this summer. You had asked Isabel to help you find an outfit for the party since you had no idea what to wear when it came to parties, especially this kind. 

After countless hours of shopping, she finally selected the 'perfect' outfit. A black leather corset with a red and black lace insert in front paired with skin tight leather pants. A black leather cropped jacket and heels completed the outfit. 

"Ugh, not so tight, Isabel, I still need to breathe!" You pant out, your lungs feeling a bit constricted by the tight material. "Sorry." She replies and she loosens the back so you can be more comfortable. She laughs. "wow, this makes your boobs look spectacular!" She gushes, making you blush even more. 

A few minutes later, after finishing your hair and makeup, Isabel has you turn slowly while she inspects her work.  She smiles and claps with excitement, her green eyes practically glowing. "Let's do a test run, okay?" She says pulling you by the arm and leading you out to the balcony where Hange, Furlan and Levi are sitting. 

Isabel slides the door open and enters first smiling. Levi glares at her pointing to the open door. "Oi! Idiot, were you raised in a fucking barn?"  Isabel's cheeks turn pink with embarrassment while Furlan and Hange snicker. 

She gains her composure quickly and glares back at Levi. "One more word big bro and I'll take (f/n) as my date instead!" She growls. Levi smirks while Isabel goes back into the apartment to grab you. You were feeling a bit nervous and unsure of Levi's reaction.

Isabel grabs your arm again and carefully drags you through the door so you don't trip in your heels. "I don't know what your problem is Isa--.." Levi is frozen in mid-sentence as he notices you now standing by the doorway. Furlan has a smirk on his face "Wow." He blushes. Hange's back is facing you, so she is a bit confused. She quickly turns around to see you.

Her jaw drops open and then she has a weird smile on her face, "Damn (f/n), you look hot, seriously, you actually left Shorty speechless!" She cackles. "I think you broke him!" Levi snaps out of his daze and gives Hange a quick smack to the back of her head. "Shut up shitty glasses!" Hange laughs, "False alarm, he's fine." 

* * *

 

 The limo pulls up to the building hosting the party. The driver opens the door and everyone exits the car. To your surprise, there are a lot of reporter with cameras and microphones getting shoved in people's faces as they entered the building. No one really bothered you and Levi thanks to his death glares. He had those down to a science, having been giving them for years. 

You all finally arrive at your table and sit down. Drinks are ordered and you just look around the room at all the people and exciment going on. You feel Levi move closer to you."You sure you don't want to bail on this shit and check out the hotel room?" He purrs into your ear. Your cheeks flame up immediately. 'Oh my god his voice could melt ice cream' you think to yourself. You quickly come to your senses and playfully hit his arm. "That would be pretty rude, Levi being that this party is for all the bands and you promised to perform."

He smirks. "I'm going to have a hard time concentrating on performing when I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you tonight." 'He is trying to kill me, I swear' Your face is completely red right now. You take a deep breath."If you don't turn off your 'sex God' mode right now, I am going to trade seats with Hange." You warn him. He shudders and then pouts. "Fine, you win (f/n), but we're leaving early." You nod your head "Deal, after your set ok?" He crosses his arms. "Fine." 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur, interviews and performances taking up most of the evening. Of course as promised Levi had managed to take his leave early pausing only to grab your arm and pull you towards the exit. 

The record company had reserved suites for some of the headlining bands so you both headed up in the elevator. Levi opens the door to the suite and you walk in first, amazed at how big and fancy looking it was. You take off your shoes and leave them outside the door and make your way to one of the bedrooms. You couldn't resist running in and jumping onto the huge bed. You've always wanted to do that. Levi enters the room and you sit down quickly. He just chuckles at you. "Having fun brat?" You smile and throw a pillow at him and miss.

He then quickly sheds his clothes except for his boxers and climbs onto the bed crawling over to you slowly. Your heart starts beating quicker and you start tugging off your tight leather pants. You reach to remove your top but Levi grabs your hand."Leave it on." He says huskily. 

He moves over you and you just grab his shoulders and pull him onto you both of your mouths hungrily joining together. After a few minutes of tongues clashing, you breathlessly pull apart. Levi starts attacking your neck nipping and biting just hard enough to feel good. You run your hands over his chest and stomach feeling the grooves of his muscles. You move your hands lower reaching the waistband of his boxers only to have them pushed away suddenly by Levi. He smirks at your disappointed expression. "Not yet, naughty brat." He pulls you up to face him lowering you into his lap. 

He reaches behind you to caress your ass  through your lacy panties. You start to moan when all of a sudden you feel a quick jolt of pain when Levi smacks your ass lightly. He smiles and bites his lip teeth pulling at his lip ring. You Yelp. "Ow, what was that for?" You pout. "That's for making me wait all night while you sat there in that fucking outfit." He growls in a sexy voice. 

You smirk. "Like you made it any easier when you were on stage gyrating around shirtless Mr. Rockstar?"  You flick his forehead with your finger. He flinches slightly in surprise and you slowly crawl away from him giggling. He comes up behind you and leans over while grabbing your waist. He brings his mouth to your earlobe and starts nipping and sucking knowing that it's your weak spot and you moan giving in to his actions because you just can't wait anymore. 

He only leaves you for a minute to grab protection from the table by the bed. He quickly removes his boxers and puts the condom on then takes his place behind you again. He places soft kisses on your neck and gently moves you onto your hands and knees. You feel his hands on your hips as he slips his fingers into the band of your panties and slides the down slowly with you lifting each leg to get them off quickly.

Your moan quietly in anticipation when Levi finally grabs your hips aligning himself with your entrance and thrusts in quickly. He lets out a growl and continues to thrust into you at a steady pace. The more you moan, the faster he gets. It feels amazing. You reach up and grab the headboard changing the angle a bit enabling Levi to hit the spot that brings another earth shattering orgasm for you both. 

Neither one of you have the strength to speak for a minute. Both of you just lay there panting next to each other still managing to smile.

* * *

A short while later you are both dressed and ready for bed. You are resting your head on Levi's chest drifting off to sleep as he absentmindedly plays with your hair. "Goodnight Levi." You manage to mumble out sleepily. Levi kisses the top of your head and whispers " Goodnight, (f/n), I love you."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am about as red as a tomato right now lol comments and kudos appreciated:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later followed by an epilogue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have arrived at the end of the story. I am sad to see it go but I think I gave it a good ending! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos I really appreciated it all :)

**one year later:**

 You sigh out loud as you fidget with your bracelet while typing on your laptop as you sit on your bed. Still waiting for a response from the skype chat you started a few minutes ago. You wanted some advice and maybe some comfort at the same time from some of your other friends.

You weren't feeling as secure in your relationship with Levi as you had been a few months ago. You had been apart a lot because of his band touring and you had your job that kept you tied to home. You did talk on the phone and skype sometimes.

You haven't seen each other in person in about 3 months. Levi had been a lot more quiet than usual lately making you feel more anxious. You know he's coming home tomorrow and you're afraid that he might bring bad news. Your worst fears are preparing you for the dreaded break-up speech. 

Your nerves get the best of you and a tear slides down your cheek plopping on the keyboard in front of you. "(Y/n), are you crying?" Hange's voice startles you from the doorway of your room. "He better have not made you cry!"  She shouts as she barges into the room. "She hasn't even talked to him, Hange." Eren's voice sounds out from the laptop. Hange looks at you with a confused expression. 

You turn the screen towards Hange and she grins when she sees Eren, Jean and Mikasa staring back at her. She waves at them and they wave back. Then Hange glares at you slightly. "Hey (y/n), why don't you talk to me, I'm right here!" You sigh and turn towards her. "I figured you'd heard enough of my worrying by now,Hange, and I wanted some other opinions as well."  

So you ask your ex-boyfriend for his opinion, no offense to you, Eren." "Actually I was talking to Mikasa and Eren happened to be there and then Jean joined in." An exaggerated sigh can be heard from Eren. "Because Jean can never mind his own fucking business!" He shouts. "You are lucky you're not here Yeager!" Jean shouts at the screen.

You pinch the bridge of your nose trying to avoid the  migraine you know is coming. "Eren, you promised you wouldn't argue with Jean when he joined." You scold him. "Yeager breaks everything, promises, walls, anything really." Jean chimes in. Mikasa is just sitting there seeming to enjoy this. 

Eren starts to get up and Mikasa puts her hand firmly on his shoulder and he sits right back down. Jean bursts into laughter and Mikasa looks at the screen and says,"Jean, enough." and he stops immediately. 'How does she do that?' You think to yourself. You clear your throat."Okay, thanks for your advice guys, I guess I'll let you guys know what happens tomorrow next time okay?" Mikasa nods.

Eren looks at you through the screen "Listen,(f/n), you didn't do anything wrong, if the Prince of Darkness thinks otherwise than he doesn't deserve you." He gets up and closes the chat leaving you slightly surprised. Jean laughs, "I'll say this only once and don't you ever repeat it,(f/n) but Yeager is right, if he can't see how much you love him then he's a bigger idiot than Eren." You smile "Thanks, Jean." You close out the chat and sit down on the bed thoughts swirling through your brain. Hange appears in your doorway again. You were so distracted that you didn't even know she had left the room.

She hesitates and says,"(f/n), can you come out to the balcony and talk?" You shake your head. "I really don't feel like talking with you right now, it's not you, I just have so much on my mind I can't think straight." She gives a sympathetic smile,"I know what you mean, (f/n),I'm not offended but it's not me that wants to talk." You swear you feel your heart jump into your throat. 'How is he here early, does he want to break up that badly?' Your worried mind screams to you. 

* * *

 

 

After quickly washing your face and checking your appearance in the mirror you head out to the balcony softly sliding the door closed behind you. Levi is sitting        at the table staring out into the distance. He looks more tired than usual and maybe anxious? You try to keep yourself together and you take the seat next to him. He turns to face you."Hey" he says softly. You sigh "You're back early, are you okay,Levi, you look tired, are you sick?" You say suddenly concerned. 

He shakes his head. "No, I've just been doing a lot of thinking these past 3 months." Your heart feels like it's sinking again. "Oh." You say sadly. "(f/n), can I just say everything I need to say to you and then we can talk about it after? It's easier for me this way." You nod trying not to cry by digging your nails into your palms. 'I knew this was going to happen you think sadly, at least he's not dragging it out' 

Levi sighs. "You know that it was just me and my mom when I was growing up, right?" You nod. "I never knew my dad and I didn't care because my mom did the job of both parents and she busted her ass to make sure I was taken care of." He pauses for a minute and then continues. "She was all I needed and I loved her very much." You can see the faint gloss of tears in his eyes but you just listen like you promised.

"A few years later she started to get sick and it got so bad she was in the hospital." He looks away from you. "The day she died, she kept apologizing to me, saying she was sorry I didn't have a dad and to promise not to grow up angry and that one day she hoped that I would find someone who loved me as much as she did." You can't hold back the tears and your instinct is to reach out to him but he holds his hand up and you get that he wants to continue. 

"So after she was gone, since I had no family, well none that was willing to take in a bastard anyway, I ended up in foster care and you know how shitty that went." You nod constantly wiping at the tears. 

"Then after all the fucking trouble I got into I finally turned things around because I remembered how hard my mother worked to not let that happen." 

You listened as Levi went on about forming bonds with Furlan and Isabel then Hange and then you. He continued talking about his adventures on the road and the band's continuing success and finally about the time you both have been apart.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for the last 3 months, I didn't mean to hurt you, I should have realized how it must have made you feel." You just listen and wait for him to finish. "All my life I would think about how I would see myself in the future and at different times and ages I would see myself in whatever it was I thought success was at the time but when I thought about it these past three months, I didn't see myself alone, I saw you with me." Your eyes widen a bit and you don't know what to say. 

"I love you, (f/n), and I know this was a shitty was to ask you and I'm sorry but I just wanted to make sure you know why I feel the way I do and not some fancy fake ass proposal okay?" You just reach forward and hug him tightly sobbing. 

Levi smirks "Not the reaction I was expecting, so is that a no?" You lift your head and glare at him. "How could you say all of that and not expect me to cry you jerk, I thought you were breaking up with me!" He takes your hand "I'm sorry (f/n), I'm not good with fucking feelings, so yes or no?" You smile a little "you mean will I marry you?" You ask. He just stares at you and you laugh." Yes, I will marry you, you jerk." He grabs your hand and slides a ring on your finger. He then pulls you closer and crashes his lips to yours. 

After you finally separate from each other, you enter back into the apartment where you are tackled by Isabel and Hange. "I'm so happy for you, (f/n)!" Hange shouts practically crushing you. Levi smacks the back of her head. "Get off her shitty glasses!" Hange lets go of you and crushes Levi instead"I'm so happy for you too shorty!!!" You and Isabel can't help but laugh.

 ********************************

**Epilogue: 2 years later:**

Hange helps you set out the plates and cups for tea on the patio table one the backyard. You moved into your new home about a year ago. It was a nice change from the apartment that you lived in for so long. 

Isabel and Furlan come out to the patio, arms loaded with gifts and they put them on the side table. You just stare in disbelief at the small mountain starting to form. Furlan smirks at you."Don't look at me,Isabel has no self control!" You both laugh and Isabel glares at Furlan and stomps back into the house. 

Eren and Mikasa arrive with the cake she baked. 'Is there anything she isn't good at?' You think and laugh to yourself. Everyone starts to take their seats. Eren is looking around the table. "Where's the birthday girl?" He asks. "Levi and Isabel should be bringing her out soon." 

A few minutes later Isabel and Levi finally emerge from the house. Levi sets up the high chair and Isabel places your now 1 year old daughter into her high chair and buckles her in. Isabel places her birthday hat on her head which she promptly pulls off and tries to eat it. Eren laughs "I think Al wants the cake now guys!" He shouts and is promptly hit in the head with a paper plate by Levi. "That's not her name idiot, I told you to stop calling her that!" Eren just smirks "I'm so sorry Miss Alice."  

You roll your eyes. Eren's favorite game is to annoy Levi about Alice's name. You and Levi had decided on the name associated with a favorite fairytale character that was often associated with a tea party which had special meaning to you both, tea being the way you first got to know each other. 

Alice just laughs and claps her hands. She has your (e/c) eyes and Levi's shiny black hair. She was mostly a happy little girl and definitely a Daddy's girl. She had Levi wrapped around her chubby little finger.

You smile as you look around at your happy little family and friends. And to think it all started with a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Happy Ending! This was my first multi chapter work and I think I handled it okay :) Thank you all for reading!


End file.
